My Present (spesial Daehyun's day)
by Himkyu
Summary: [Sekuel] Yoo Youngjae itu si namja tembam yang menyebalkan. Pasti itu kan yang selalu kau ingat tentang aku, Pabo! Aku memang sebal setiap kali harus cekcok denganmu. Karena kau lebih menyebalkan. Dan namja yang menyebalkan hari ini berulang tahun! Saengil chukae, Jung Pabo! / Daejae / Banghim Jonglo / BAP FF / Romance Humor / Yaoi / 2shot / DLDR !
1. Chapter 1

**MY PRESENT (Special Daehyun's day)**

**Maincast : **

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

**Other cast : **

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

Choi Zelo

Moon Jongup

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **

BAP's cast TS Entertaiment. This FF is Mine (Miyu a.k.a Himkyu) ^^

**A/N : **.

#HappyDaehyunDay!

Tak terasa sudah 3 bulan dari ultah Yongguk ya :D Seperti sekuel sebelumnya, ini adalah hadiah Miyu , tapi untuk para Daehyun bias, Daejae shipper. Si seme bersuara emas, our JUNG DAEHYUN! YEY! SAENGIL CHUKAE! *tebar konveti* *lelepin muka Dae ke kue ultah/?* Semoga FF ini tidak mengandung 'sesuatu' yang membatalkan puasa nantinya *amin* #Plak . Miyu tak bisa memastikan! Huahaha *ketawa epil*

Perhatian! FF ini akan terbagi menjadi 2 part.

LET'S READ THIS FF !

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

****Sebelumnya****

"Apa kau mendengarkanku, tuan Kim?" Yongguk memainkan surai Himchan dengan nada yang menggoda. Sungguh memabukkan.

"B-baiklah, Yongguk-ah. Apa yang kau mau lakukan -disini-bersamaku-, selama 20 menit?"

Yongguk hendak berpikir. Padahal ia sudah tau betul niatnya itu. Ia hanya mencoba membuat jantung Himchan bermain semakin tak karuan.

"Cium aku selama 20 menit."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Himkyu Present :**

**My Present (Spesial Daehyun's day****)**

* * *

Pintu kamar Yongguk maupun Himchan terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan dua pasang mata mengintip dengan antusiasnya. Jika kita lihat dari luar ruangan keduanya pun, terlihat dua namja saling berebutan untuk dapat mengambil bagian dalam pemandangan bersejarah ini.

Daehyun yang berjongkok lebih rendah, bahkan Youngjae menekan punggung namja berkulit tan itu agar semakin merendahkan posisinya. Agar ia dapat mengambil bagian intipan di atas punggung Dae. Keduanya saling membentak dalam bisikan, dan tak ubahnya memelototi satu sama lain dengan posisi seperti hendak lompat kodok begitu.

"Bisakah kau tak berisik!" Daehyun mendongak dan membesarkan pelototannya pada Youngjae di atas punggungnya yang tengah menopang sikunya di punggung bidang Dae. "Kau ini repot sekali!"

Youngjae membalas tatapan tersebut, "aku diam ya dari tadi! Kau yang mengomel terus!"

Zelo dan Jongup saling berpandangan. Melihat betapa mirisnya keadaan di hadapan mereka, melihat kedua hyung mereka tak berhenti membentak satu sama lain. Mata mereka mengerjab polos hendak mengusir kantuk, serta memandang ketidak percayaan sikap kekanakan Daehyun Youngjae.

Zelo sebenarnya merasa penasaran dengan apa yang sedang diintip oleh kedua hyung nya tersebut. Namun Jongup terus menahannya. Dilihat ketika Zelo ikut maju agar dapat melihat dari celah yang terbuka, Jongup langsung meraih tangan mulus Zelo dan menarik namja tinggi itu ke kamar Daejae. Bagaimana pun seorang Moon Jongup tau apa yang tengah terjadi dalam ruangan itu tanpa ia ikut ambil bagian intipan sekalipun. Dan yang ia tau juga, itu tak baik bagi Zelo yang masih sangat polos.

Zelo hanya dapat mengikuti arahan hyung termudanya itu dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Aku ngantuk! Aku ijin tidur di kamarmu ya, Zel" ucap Jongup. Seraya melempar tubuhnya langsung di atas ranjang Zelo. Zelo menautkan kedua alisnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Melihat betapa nyaman sang hyung berada di atas ranjangnya.

Namun tak lama kemudian, nadanya menginterupsi aksi tiduran Jongup. "Ehmm... Hyung... Aku tidur dimana, ya?"

Rupanya ranjang Zelo tak seluas atau sebesar perkiraan. Ranjangnya justru sangat sempit, dan Jongup menguasai satu ranjang sang pemilik. Padahal tubuh Zelo cukup lunglai hendak merebah juga.

Jongup bangun dari tidurnya, dan menggeser sedikit posisinya. Menepuk nepuk bagian yang masih beruang kosong di sebelahnya. "Disini.."

Mata Zelo mengerjab polos dan hanya mengangguk. Ia langsung membaringkan tubuh di samping Jongup , dan menyamankan diri disana. Jongup tersenyum manis seraya mengelus lembut pucuk kepala sang magnae sebelum ia bener benar dibawa mimpi.

Mereka pun pada akhirnya tidur dengan nyaman. Sekalipun harus berdempetan di satu ranjang yang sempit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara Jonglo sudah tertidur dan menikmati mimpi mereka masing masing. Masih ada pasangan member paling keras kepala, yaitu Youngjae dan Daehyun. Daehyun berdehem, "ehem... Seandainya saja hari ulang tahunku nanti dihadiahkan ciuman juga." bibir tebal dae mengkerut ke bawah. Menandakan kekecewaan. Youngjae sontak menghindar dari posisinya dan memandangi Daehyun lama. Mencerna maksud ucapan Daehyun tadi.

"Kau memang ingin ciuman sama siapa?" Youngjae menatap selidik pada Daehyun. Namja berkulit tan itu bangun (tak lupa menutup pintu sang empu). Ia sedikit salah tingkah dengan respon Youngjae padanya.

"Ehmm... a—aku tak bilang apa apa kok~ Aku hanya terpesona dengan ciuman mereka."

Daehyun mendongak ke atas dan tak berani bertemu pandang dengan namja di hadapannya. Sejujurnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bagaimana ia bisa kelepasan mengucapkannya?! Hei… orang yang ada di pikiranmu ada di hadapanmu, eoh!

Tak ingin ditatap selidik terus oleh sepasang manik mata manis milik Youngjae , atau kegugupannya akan semakin timbul, ia langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara dan menguap selebar lebarnya. Seolah ia benar benar sangat mengantuk saat ini. Dan ekspresi Youngjae seperti , 'kenapa aku bisa sekamar dengan orang konyol ini?'

Daehyun berjalan kembali ke kamarnya , tidak menghiraukan tatapan aneh Youngjae padanya. Ia memang harus terbiasa dengan tatapan 'tak suka' dari sahabatnya itu.

Sementara Youngjae yang masih berada di tempatnya, menghela nafas. Matanya lalu memandangi daun pintu kamar hyungdeulnya. "Kenapa aku sangat gugup ketika Daehyun mengatakan 'itu', ya?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**3 bulan kemudian…**

**27 Juni 2014**

Daehyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan panik sambil mencengkeram kalender lipat di tangannya. Ia bahkan tak peduli penampilan berantakan nya kini, terlihat bukan seperti Jung Daehyun di atas panggung. Celana boxer serta kaus hitam dan rambut cokelatnya yang berantakan, itulah pemandangan bagi yang ingin melihat dirinya setiap pagi.

.

.

.

* * *

**Daehyun's POV**

ARGHH! Jadi ini sudah tanggal 27 Juni?! Kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan hari demi hari yang berjalan?!

Aku tertawa sendiri sebelumnya ketika aku menatap kalender di samping nakasku. Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihat kalender tersebut dikarenakan jadwal yang begitu menyibukkan. Bahkan baru kemarin aku pulang dari tur dunia kami, dan baru sekarang aku menatap kalender dorm kami. Begitu menyenangkan setelah tau aku tak melewatkan hari ulang tahunku. Hari kelahiranku!

Aku segera melingkarkan tanggal 28 Juni di kalender tersebut dengan spidol merah yang lagi lagi kudapatkan dari dalam nakas. Lalu dengan bersemangat bangun dari ranjang dan ….

Eh? Youngjae dan Zelo sudah bangun?! Oh ya… aku memang tak bisa menjadi Jung Daehyun yang bangun paling awal. Ya kecuali 'waktu itu'. Itupun memang ajaib sekali terjadi.

Tak seperti biasa , ketika aku bangun dan langsung mematut diri di depan cermin. Ya walaupun pada akhirnya aku tak akan jauh jauh dari kesan 'berantakan' setiap pagi, tapi kali ini aku benar benar tak peduli dan tak mau membuang waktuku untuk mengabsen penampilanku. Karena aku butuh seseorang yang dapat kulaporkan seputar tanggal paling berkesan ini.

Ahh.. tak berapa lama setelah mondar mandir tidak jelas di dalam dorm, aku menemukan Jongup dan Zelo sedang memainkan konsol PS mereka. Mereka terlihat lebih rapih dariku , padahal akupun tau mereka belum mandi. Mereka lebih suka bermain daripada melakukan ritual yang setiap pagi dilakukan orang orang setelah bangun.

Aku langsung melempar bokong di sofa tempat mereka berada. Duduk di antara keduanya adalah pilihan terbaik. Walaupun kehadiranku tidak digubris mereka, tapi aku masih antusias ingin mengajak ngobrol magnae line menggemaskan ini. Kurangkul saja kedua leher mereka sehingga mereka terapit oleh kedua tangan kekarku. Aku tak peduli jika mereka akan mengumpatku karena telah menganggu kegiatan mereka secara keterlaluan begini.

"Kalian tau besok hari apa?!" Aku memandang mereka bergantian dengan senyum lebar. Magnae line begitu kurang ajar! Mata mereka tak membalas pandangan antusiasku sama sekali!

Tapi aku harus memakluminya karena kemarahanmu nanti justru hanya dibalas rengekan mereka, Jung Daehyun.. Kau pasti tak mau kena masalah dengan Banghim hyungdeul bukan?

Aku menunggu beberapa menit. Mengobrol dengan mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini, tak akan mendapat jawaban memuaskan nantinya. Manik mataku memelototi TV di hadapanku, dan berharap akan keajaiban turun. Listrik dorm kami mati, dan meninggalkan kedua magnae yg bercengok ria karena terputus memainkan pendekar virtual mereka. Kuharap lebih dari itu justru…

"**Game over"**

"GYAAA! AKU KALAH!" Aku langsung menoleh pada Zelo di samping kananku. Wajahnya yang manis seketika cemberut dan menyilangkan tangannya. Sementara di samping kiriku, Jongup melompat kegirangan karena berhasil mengalahkan pendekar virtual milik Zelo. Sebenarnya apa asiknya sih main games itu , yang pada akhirnya mereka akan menang-kalah dan akan berulang seperti itu hanya dengan menggerakkan konsol?

Lupakan soal games. Ada permainan lebih seru yang ingin kupertanyakan pada mereka berdua. "Kalian tau kan besok hari apa?" aku mengangangkat kalenderku dan menunjuk nunjuk salah satu tanggal yang terlingkar merah.

Jongup dan Zelo yang sudah leluasa kembali dari bayang bayang pendekar virtual mereka, beralih memandangi kalender di genggamanku. Lihat! Betapa antusiasnya mereka! Kurasa mereka ingat hari apa itu..

"Tanggal 28 Juni?" Zelo lalu mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Sedari tadi hyung pegang kalender pun hyung gak tau hari apa itu? Itu kan hari Sabtu!"

Mataku membulat sempurna. Oh ayolah… Choi Junhong, Member tertinggi di grup tersohor BAP, dan magnae tercinta kami… KAU TAK INGAT HARI ULANG TAHUN HYUNG MU SENDIRI?!

Aku berusaha menarik nafas pasrah, dan menghembuskannya. Tenangkan dirimu Jung Daehyun. Memangnya kau kira, semua member akan melupakan hari ulang tahunmu seperti magnae polos dihadapanmu ini? Tentu saja tidak, kan?

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku pada Jongup. Tak lupa dengan senyum merekah seolah memberikan harapan penuh sang namja tampan di hadapanku ini dapat memperbaiki emosiku. "Kau pasti tau kan, Jongup-ah?"

Jongup mengangguk bersemangat. "Tentu saja aku tau!"

Sudah kuduga bukan! Jung Daehyun tak akan terlupakan disini! "OMO!? Berarti kau tau besok ada…." Aku sengaja menahan kalimatku. Bukankah menyenangkan bisa berteka teki dengan member mudaku ini?

"ADA MALAM MINGGU!"

***krik krik krik***

Masih dengan posisi 'senyum mengembang' ku. Namun tentu saja dengan sikap membeku , entah harus membalas apa.

Kesal?

Tiba tiba aku sudah menjambak rambutku frustasi. Tambah berantakan saja tatanan rambutku kini. Kedua namja di hadapanku, memandangku aneh. Tapi seharusnya mereka berpikir… MEREKA LEBIH ANEH, EOH?! Teganya melupakan hari ulang tahun member tertampan kalian ini!

"Kau baik baik saja, hyung?" Jongup berucap dengan nada khawatir. Ia pasti sangat miris melihat tingkahku yang seperti orang gila ini.

Aku langsung memelototi mereka berdua. "Apa hyung keliatan baik baik saja, hah?!" balasku membentak. Aku bahkan tak peduli mereka akan merengek sekalipun , karena aku disini yang merasa tak di hargai!

Aku langsung bangkit dari sofa dan tak lupa menghentakkan kakiku ketika berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Melangkah menjauh seraya mencari sosok member lain yang bisa kutemui. Percayalah… pasti masih ada member lain yang tak melupakan hari ulang tahunku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku mengintip dari celah pintu kerja Yongguk hyung yang terbuka. Wah.. ruangan kedap suara itu cukup gelap. Kenapa Yongguk hyung tahan sekali berada disitu seharian.

Kejadian tadi pagi membuat moodku down. Aku perlu waktu sekitar 2 jam untuk tidur kembali demi menetralkan pikiranku. Tenang saja.. aku sudah lebih rapih daripada sebelumnya. Lagipula aku tak mungkin menemui Yongguk hyung dengan tatanan berantakan, bukan? Atau ia akan menendangku keluar ruangannya sebelum aku sempat angkat bicara.

"Hyung…"

Kulihat Yongguk hyung memutar kursi nya, agar bisa berhadapan dengan pintu yang sudah kubuka lebih lebar. Sempat kuprediksi wajahnya akan dikelilingi kerutan stress dan tautan alis hendak marah (karena aku menganggu ritualnya). Namun justru sebaliknya. Ia tak seperti biasa akan membentakku duluan dengan kalimat , 'Mau apa kau kemari?' dengan suara rendahnya yang sangat menghantuiku. Yongguk hyung memang tak pernah marah. Namun kalimat dipenuhi penegasan seperti itu lebih menyeramkan dari orang yang sedang mengamuk sekalipun.

Ekspresi nya hanya datar seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda bingung , "Ada apa , Daehyun-ah?"

"Ehmm~ anu~" Aku tergagap. Melangkah lebih ke dalam ruangan kebesaran Yongguk hyung. Walaupun agak ragu. Pasalnya leader kami ini paling tidak suka orang lain masuk ke ruangannya kecuali berhubungan dengan proyek BAP. Kecuali Himchan hyung. Ruangan ini justru Yongguk hyung gunakan untuk berlovey dovey dengan namja kesayangannya itu berdua saja. So cruel~

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan hyung dengan besok.."

"Besok?" Yongguk hyung tampak berpikir. Aku hanya bisa menyilangkan jari tengah dan telunjukku satu sama lain. Semoga saja Yongguk hyung juga tak lupa.

"AHH! Daehyun-ah~"

Tiba tiba saja Yongguk hyung memelukku. Ah! Bukankah ini hari terindah! Seorang leader tegas kami baru saja memelukku?! Aku sangat terharu kali ini.

Yongguk hyung melepas rangkulannya dan memegang bahuku. Menepuk bahu kananku perlahan seperti yang ia lakukan setiap kali membanggakan salah satu dari kami sebagai member BAP.

"Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku…"

"Nee hyung!" aku tersenyum senang. Sangat senang…

"Besok aku akan mengajak kencan Himchan! Huahaha!"

**#Glekk**

Rahangku jatuh begitu saja. Melihat betapa so sweetnya Yongguk hyung padaku tadinya, rupanya akan jatuh begitu saja hanya karena Himchan hyung. Bukankah ini sangat menyakitkan?

Yongguk hyung masih dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Aku yakin ia benar benar digilai oleh perasaan cintanya dengan Himchan hyung.

"Tapi hyung! Kau benar benar tak ingat besok akan ada acara apa lagi?" aku kembali meyakinkan Yongguk hyung. Aku tak akan berputus asa saja..

Yongguk hyung mengernyit heran padaku. "Memangnya kau kira aku peduli dengan acara acara lain selain kencanku dengan Himchan?"

**#Jlebb**

Mungkin jika Yongguk hyung bukanlah member paling dihormati sebagai leader, aku sudah membakar hidup hidup tubuhnya (?) Kumohon… moodku sudah down oleh member termuda, sekarang aku dibuat unmood oleh member tertua?!

"Sudahlah… hyung masih sibuk dengan ini." Ia menunjuk pada komputernya dan kembali bersibuk ria. Bahkan membiarkanku melongok tak karuan saking tak percaya dengan sikap nya mengacuhkanku..

Bagus sekali Jung Daehyun…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's POV**

Daehyun menopang kepalanya di tangan yang terpangku di atas meja makan. Matanya sayu memandang lurus ke depan dengan bibir mengerucut kesal. Tak biasa bagi Jung Daehyun melamun sendirian. Karena namja ini begitu hiperaktif di kesehariannya…

Ia baru saja menemui Himchan tadi. Lebih tepatnya berpapasan dengan Himchan di dapur. Namja cantik itu sedang menghidangkan sesuatu, yang pasti bukan untuk Daehyun.

Tapi apa hasil dari ia bertanya pada Himchan?

"Besok aku akan berkencan dengan Yongguk, bukan?" dan ia langsung melenggang pergi sambil membawa nampan berisi 2 gelas jus Strawberry ke dalam ruangan kerja Yongguk. Berlovey dovey untuk yang kesekian kalinya? Memuakkan!

Daehyun menggerutu dalam batinnya. Bagaimana mungkin semua member yang paling ia percayai seenaknya saja melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Well .. mengingat hari ulang tahun orang lain, mungkin tak akan mudah. Apalagi ketika Yongguk ultah, itu juga tak disengaja Daehyun tau dari buku harian Himchan. Member lain pun tau juga darinya yang (juga) baru mengetahui. Tapi setidaknya, Himchan ingat ulang tahun Yongguk, bukan? Nah bagaimana Daehyun? Apakah ada namja seromantis Himchan yang mau bersedia menulis di buku hariannya tentang rencana ulang tahun Daehyun sendiri?

Mollayo~~

#Ceklek

Youngjae tersentak ketika baru saja ia melangkah masuk ke ruangan inti, ia mendapat sosok Daehyun tengah menyendiri di ruang makan. Namja manis itu menoleh ke sana kemari. Memastikan bahwa namja sekamarnya itu tak benar benar sendirian. Karena seperti baru pertama kali namja itu begitu pendiam di satu tempat.

"Kau kenapa?" Youngjae bertanya basa basi pada Daehyun. Namja manis itu segera duduk tepat di hadapan Daehyun. Agar ia bisa melihat lebih jelas ekspresi wajah penuh kekecewaan dari namja tampan itu. "Kau ngambek?" Youngjae seperti tak melihat seorang Jung Daehyun di diri namja tampan itu. Mengambek? Hal yang jarang terlihat. Dan kalaupun ia melakukannya, pasti karena ada masalah serius.

"Tak usah pedulikan aku!" Daehyun membuang muka. Benar! Dia sedang mengambek.

Youngjae mendengus kesal melihat sikap kekanakan namja di hadapannya itu. Oh ayolah~~! Umurmu sudah 20 tahun an , tapi sikapmu bisa lebih kekanakan dari Uri Zelo.

Tak lama kemudian , ia menangkap sebuah benda tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat Daehyun berada. Ia mengambilnya dan melihat isi dalam benda itu. Sebuah kalender, dan salah satu tanggalnya dilingkari spidol merah. Ia lalu menggeleng kepalanya dengan senyum mengembang. Rupanya ia tau apa yang membuat Daehyun begitu sebal saat ini.

"Aku tak mungkin lupa hari ulang tahunmu besok, Daehyun~ah."

Daehyun mengangkat kepalanya. "Jinja?!" Bola matanya melebar antusias. Youngjae yang melihat perubahan sikap Daehyun secara tiba tiba begitu langsung terkikik.

"Nee~"

Daehyun merentangkan tangannya ke udara. Seruan bahagia melegakan perasaannya.

"Akhirnya ada yang tak lupa dengan ulang tahunku!"

Youngjae tersenyum miris, "kasian sekali ulang tahunmu dilupakan yang lain.."

Daehyun langsung memberikan death glare pada Youngjae , "kau kira aku mau ingat dengan ulang tahunmu."

Youngjae bertolak pinggang, "Jangan coba coba kau Jung Daehyun!"

Perdebatan demi perdebatan pun tercipta. Perdebatan ini biasanya tak akan berhenti. Sampai ada yang melerai keduanya. Dan benar saja , Himchan yang baru kembali dari ruangan Yongguk, langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang kesal kedua dongsaeng yang saling berpelototan di meja makan.

"YAK! JUNG DAEHYUN! YOO YOUNGJAE!"

Daehyun dan Youngjae langsung membuang muka satu sama lain. Sebagai penundaan dari perdebatan mereka.

Himchan mendecakkan lidahnya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur.

"Ini semua karena kau!" Daehyun menyalahkan Youngjae.

"Enak saja! Kau yang sengaja mengancamku!"

"Yahh~! Kau yang menyindirku duluan!"

"JUNG DAEHYUN! YOO YOUNGJAE!"

Daehyun dan Youngjae bungkam sembari menunduk lesu. Teriakan Himchan berhasil menghentikan perdebatan daejae walaupun entah setelah ia kembali ke ruangan Yongguk, mungkin saja mereka akan melanjutkan perdebatan mereka lagi.

Himchan telah kembali ke ruangan Yongguk. Sementara Youngjae dan Daehyun terdiam saja. Namun tak akan berapa lama mereka akan terdiam begini. Masih ingat kan kalau keduanya pasangan member paling ribut dan merepotkan di BAP?

"Memangnya kau mau hadiah apa di hari ulang tahunmu?" Youngjae angkat bicara. Ia malas jika harus bergengsi ria terus menerus dengan namja berkulit tan itu. Namun Daehyun langsung menatap aneh pada Youngjae. Seketika membuat Youngjae salah tingkah. "A—aku hanya ingin membalas budi karena kau pernah memberikan 'hadiah' yang kuinginkan saat aku ulang tahun,ya!" Youngjae membela diri. Ya pada akhirnya sikap-tak-gengsi-nya harus runtuh karena ditatap curiga begitu oleh Daehyun.

Daehyun tersenyum sumringah dan berperilaku seolah sedang sangat berpikir. Ia mengetuk ngetuk dagunya dan mendongak memandangi langit langit ruangan. Ada banyak harapan terlintas begitu saja, tapi ia menginginkan….

"Aku ingin makan cheese cake buatan ibuku."

"Kau gila?" ucap Youngjae langsung memotong dengan nada heran. "Ibumu di Busan! Memangnya kau mau merepotkan ibumu jauh jauh kemari hanya untuk memberikanmu cheese cake?"

"Hei! Aku cuman berharap,ya!" Daehyun membalas dengan nada tinggi. Kenapa Youngjae tak bisa memahami keinginannya sedikit saja? "Lagipula aku sangat rindu dengan cheese cake nya. Aku berharap kue keju itu menjadi hadiah ulang tahunku."

Youngjae mengangguk mengerti. "Itu saja?"

"LALU….." Tiba tiba Daehyun dengan semangat membaranya menginterupsi kembali. "Aku ingin belt yang kita lihat di Hongdae kemarin! Kau tau! Betapa bagusnya belt itu ketika aku memakainya nanti!"

"Kau GILA ~~ lagi?!" Youngjae kini lebih kesal dari biasanya. "toko itu selalu ramai! Kau ingin aku membelinya dan dicakar cakar oleh para fans?! Dan jangan bilang ini harapanmu juga…." Youngjae memandang selidik pada Daehyun. Sementara namja di hadapannya menyunggingkan smirk andalannya. "Memang tidak. Aku memang menginginkannya.."

Baguslah Yoo Youngjae. Ketika kau ditatap begitu oleh Jung Daehyun, maka dirinya tak akan menarik kalimatnya kembali. Youngjae mau tak mau hanya mengibas acuh tangannya. "Terserah kau saja~"

"LALU….." Rasanya Youngjae ingin menyumbat batu ke mulut Daehyun. Namja itu mengejutkannya begitu saja dengan kata 'lalu' nya tersebut. "Aku ingin kau memakai pakaian princess di hadapanku."

"MWOYA?!" Youngjae terperanjat.

Daehyun memandang angkuh Youngjae. "Kenapa? Kau tak suka, Hah?!" ucapnya penuh penekanan di kata 'hah'

"Kau sebenarnya ingin balas dendam denganku, kan?" Youngjae balik menghakimi Daehyun.

"Kalau kau berpikir begitu… mungkin …."

Youngjae ingat sekali ketika waktu ulang tahunnya, ia meminta hadiah dari hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul. Ia banyak mendapat hadiah juga dari para fans. Dan saat itu masih ada Daehyun yang tak memberi apapun. Dengan sangat kesal dan marah, ia mengambek dan melakukan perang dingin dengan namja berkulit tan itu. Bahkan ia tak mau tidur sekamar dengan Daehyun lagi. Maka itulah Daehyun luluh dan memohon maaf terus pada Youngjae, dan sebagai ganti hadiah yang terlambat, Youngjae meminta hadiah tersulit untuk Daehyun.

Menjadi Putri Daehyunnie untuk sehari saja~

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mengingat kembali kejadian itu, Youngjae tak berani tertawa. Daehyun kini membalaskan dendamnya. Telak membuat Youngjae terdiam seribu kata. Daehyun yang pakai gaun saja sangat mengerikan, apalagi dirinya,ya? –pikirnya.

"Tidak keberatan,kan?!" Daehyun tiba tiba meloyor mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Youngjae yang sedari tadi melamun. Membuat namja manis itu hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan dengan bangkunya.

"Terserah kau saja!" lagi lagi Youngjae menggampangi ucapan Daehyun. Namun ada semburat merah yang tiba tiba muncul di pipi tembamnya. Membuat Daehyun merasa gemas, namun ia sama sekali tak ingin memperlihatkan sikapnya itu. Gengsi sangat!

Youngjae bangkit begitu saja dari bangkunya meninggalkan Daehyun. Sepertinya namja itu begitu kesal bermain main dengan semua harapan menyebalkan Daehyun.

Namun Daehyun yang hendak menahan kepergian Youngjae tak bisa berbuat apa apa. "A—ku belum selesai bicara…" gumam Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Youngjae's POV**

"HYUNG! AYOLAH! ANTARKAN AKU KE BUSAN!"

Tanganku terus menerus mengayunkan tangan kekar Yongguk hyung. Aku tau dirinya sangat sibuk. Tapi ada yang lebih penting dari kesibukannya!

Yongguk hyung sedari tak merespon apapun. Walaupun aku tau dia sangat kesal melihat sikapku. Tapi kenapa matanya masih lurus memandangi Komputer dan tangannya begitu lincah bermain di atas keyboard nya?!

"HYUNG!"

"Apaan sih, Youngjae?!" akhirnya Yongguk merespon panggilanku. Namja tegas itu membalas ku dengan tatapan mengerikannya. Hehe.. tapi aku tak mudah terjatuhkan begitu saja. Aku memang suka menggampangi sikap orang orang padaku. Lebih tepatnya , 'Masa Bodoh'

Aku menjongkok dan menopang daguku di pegangan kursi. Bagai kelip berbinar di mataku, aku menunjukkan jurus memelasku pada Yongguk hyung. "Antarkan aku ke Busan, nee?"

"Aku tak mau!" dan Yongguk hyung memutar kembali kursinya sehingga aku terjatuh dari topanganku. Aku seketika memandang kesal punggung kursi itu. Bahkan aku sudah mengangkat kepalan tanganku untuk memperlihatkan gaya tinjuku. Namun kuurungkan. Marah pada Yongguk hyung tak akan menyelesaikan rencanaku.

#Ceklek

"Eh! Youngjae?"

Aku menoleh dengan ekspresi sedihku. Ah! Malaikat penolongku datang rupanya! Dan malaikat pencabut nyawa buat Yongguk hyung yang tega mengacuhkan permintaanku.

"HYUNG! JEBALYOO~" Aku menarik narik tangan Himchan hyung. Memberikan tatapan memelasku yang membulat. Bibirku tertarik ke bawah memperlihatkan kekecewaanku. "Kau diapakan oleh Yongguk?" nada lembut Himchan hyung serasa bermain di telingaku. Sungguh menenangkan.

"Yongguk hyung tak mau mengantarkanku ke Busan!" aku merengek. Himchan hyung cukup tersentak dengan ucapanku. "Busan? Itu jauh sekali Youngjae-ah."

"Tapi ini demi hadiah ulang tahun Daehyun!"

"OMO?!" Himchan hyung lebih terkejut dengan ucapanku barusan. Daehyun ultah!? Mungkin itu yang sedang ada di pikirannya. Memang kasian sekali Daehyun. Ckckck

Himchan hyung langsung melempar tatapan tak suka nya pada Yongguk hyung. Sedari tadi memang namjachingu nya itu tak merespon apapun dengan percakapan kami yang disengaja memakai nada tinggi. Ruangan kedap suara ini sudah mempengaruhinya.

"Gukkie~" Himchan hyung menekan panggilannya. Suara husky itu rupanya membuat Yongguk langsung memutar kursinya dan memandangi Himchan hyung lama sekali. Aku iri dengan keduanya -_-

"Ada apa, chagiya~?"

"Kau tak usah merayuku begitu. Apa-apaan ini?!" Himchan hyung menunjuk padaku. Aku segera menoleh membalas pandangan heran Yongguk hyung dengan wajahku yang mengkerut sedih. "Kau tega sekali melakukan ini pada Youngjae-ah"

"Ta—tapi ! Ia menganggu pekerjaanku, Himchannie~" Yongguk hyung malah membela diri. Hahaha… sebenarnya dengan ekspresi menyedihkanku ini, aku masih berniat ingin tertawa melihat sikap Yongguk yang tunduk pada Himchan hyung.

Himchan hyung mungkin boleh malu malu atau tunduk pada Yongguk hyung. Hei! Itu dulu! Ketika Himchan hyung menyimpan kekagumannya pada Yongguk hyung. Sekarang ketika mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih , Yongguk hyung yang justru tunduk pada Himchan hyung.

Hmm… kalau kupikir pikir, apa semua namja jika sudah mendapatkan kekasih, justru lebih tunduk pada kekasihnya ya?

"Kau ini pelit sekali mengantarkan Youngjae hanya ke Busan. Aku jadi ragu dengan SIM yang kau dapatkan bulan lalu." Himchan hyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya memberikan tatapan curiga pada Yongguk hyung. Sebagai penonton, aku hanya terdiam saja. Toh aku tinggal menerima keputusan terakhir Yongguk hyung setelah berdebat dengan Himchan hyung kali ini.

Yongguk hyung tampak salah tingkah. Ia bangun dari kursinya dan meraih pundak Himchan. Meyakinkan Himchan hyung dengan tatapan memelasnya. Sedangkan Himchan hyung sendiri hanya membuang muka. "A—aku tak mungkin membohongimu, Himchannie~"

"Ouh?! Sungguh?! Kalau begitu buktikan dengan mengantarkan Youngjae ke Busan! Atau aku tak akan mau berkencan denganmu besok. Tsk! Lagipula aku tak mau mati muda jika kemampuan menyetirmu masih diragukan"

Yongguk hyung sempat melirik sadis padaku. Hei! Dari tadi aku diam saja,kok!

Tapi aku langsung mengembangkan senyum termanisku. Bangun dari posisi menjongkokku dan merangkul Himchan hyung dengan sangat erat. "GOMAWO HYUNG!"

Dan Himchan hyung mengelus pucuk kepalaku dengan lembut. Sementara Yongguk hyung? Ugh... Aku bahkan tak berani memandanginya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's POV**

** Daehyun's parent house, Busan**

Youngjae seakan terperangah dengan rumah sederhana berkonsep Tradisional yang sangat kental. Sangat nyaman dilihat dengan bangunan bercat serba cokelat-merah dan rimbunan pohon hijau menyebar di beberapa tempat yang cukup luas itu. Rumah Daehyun sangat nyaman ditempati bahkan ketika hanya dilihat dari luar. Bagaimana Daehyun tidak merindukan kampung halamannya?

Yongguk sudah turun dari mobil bercat merahnya (yang ia dapatkan dari orang tuanya setelah berhasil meraih SIM pertama) dan ikut berdiri di samping Youngjae. Namja manis itu terperangah dan tak menggubris panggilan Yongguk sedari tadi.

"Youngjae-ah?!"

Youngjae tersentak , ia segera menoleh pada leadernya tersebut yang sudah bersilang tangan di sampingnya. "Sampai kapan kau mau mengacuhkanku begini?"

Youngjae nyengir. Ia bahkan tak merasa tega dengan kesadisannya kepada Yongguk secara berkali kali begini. "Maaf hyung~!"

Yongguk hanya melenguh pasrah nafasnya. Ia langsung maju ke pagar rumah Daehyun dan memencet tombol bel.

Suara bel seketika menghasilkan panggilan dari dalam rumah tersebut. "Siapa?".

Yongguk dan Youngjae terdiam. Bahkan mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Pasalnya seruan dari dalam itu menggunakan bahasa Busan yang sangat kental ! Mana mungkin orang Seoul mengerti bahasa daerah begitu. Sudah seharusnya mereka ikut menyertakan Daehyun karena hanya dirinya yang mengerti itu.

Youngjae ber'eum' ria hendak mencari balasan apa yang harus ia gunakan. Namun ia terpaksa membalasnya dengan bahasa Seoul , "Ini aku Youngjae." Yongguk sempat mengernyit heran di sampingnya. Mungkin ia berpikir, 'kenapa membalas dengan bahasa Seoul?'

Daun pintu itu pun seketika terbuka. Menampakkan sosok wanita paruh baya dengan apron biru nya yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Wanita itu cukup terkejut dengan sosok Youngjae dan Yongguk yang langsung bow di hadapannya. "Omoya~ Aku baru saja kedatangan 2 malaikat rupanya." lagi lagi wanita itu berucap dengan bahasa Busannya. Alhasil, pujian itu pun tak dimengerti oleh kedua namja di hadapannya.

"Mianhae, ahjumma Jung! Kami datang secari tiba tiba." ucap Youngjae lembut. Ia sedikit gugup bertemu pandang dengan Ahjumma Jung (Ibu kandung Daehyun) , karena ia sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya. Terakhir kali ia bertemu ketika konser beberapa tahun lalu. Itu pun hanya sebentar..

"Youngjae-ah! Kau kelihatan manis saja!" Jung Ahjumma tiba tiba mencubit pipi tembam Youngjae. Namja manis itu tak bisa menolak. "Terakhir kali, kau begitu gemuk" ucap nya kembali , kali ini dengan bahasa Seoul yang dapat dimengerti. Daehyun ternyata berpengaruh banyak dengan pelajaran bahasa untuk keluarganya.

Jung Ahjumma lalu menoleh pada Yongguk. Matanya lebih berbinar kali ini. Well~ mungkin karena untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa bertemu dengan leader tampan Bang Yongguk. Yang telah berperan banyak untuk karir putranya. Pasalnya, Jung ahjumma sering diberitahu Daehyun seputar Yongguk. 'Betapa baik dirinya', 'betapa berkarismanya'~~ namun tak memberikan keberuntungan bagi Jung Ahjumma untuk bisa bertemu dengan orang tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya 'orang tersebut' sudah di hadapannya (secara langsung).

Ia membungkam mulutnya kaget dengan kedua tangannya. Seperti baru pertama kali saja bertemu pangeran berkuda putih. "Astaga~! Kau Bang Yongguk?!" ia langsung menangkup wajah Yongguk. Namja tegas itu sampai kaget dibuatnya. "Kau sangat tampan dilihat dari dekat!"

Yongguk nyengir 3 jari. Ia tak pernah menampakkan cengiran konyolnya itu pada siapapun kecuali ketika ia sedang sangat salah tingkah. Tapi Yongguk bukan sedang salah tingkah! Lebih tepatnya terlalu percaya diri. "Hehehehe~ terima kasih, ahjumma!" membuat Youngjae serasa ingin muntah melihat Yongguk melakukan sikap sok berterima kasihnya itu.

.

.

***Skip Time***

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi kalian ingin aku membuatkan Cheese Cake untuk ulang tahun Daehyunnie~?"

"Nee, Ahjumma!"

Jung ahjumma mengangguk mengerti. Ia ikut antusias dengan ajakan kedua namja di hadapannya itu. Kali ini mereka sedang berada di dapur. Pas sekali ketika dirinya tengah bingung ingin memasak apa, rupanya secarik ide dari pihak Yongguk Youngjae membuka pikirannya. Memasak Cheese Cake? Ide yang bagus! Lagipula sangat disayangkan sekali dirinya tak bisa ikut ambil bagian di ulang tahun Daehyun. Akan ada acara keluarga, dan yang pasti, tak memungkinkan Jung Ahjumma atau Jung Ahjussi atau saudara laki lakinya untuk berangkat ke Seoul. Daehyun pasti bisa memaklumi itu.

Jadi bagaimana jika sebuah hadiah dari pihak keluarga Jung di Busan , sebuah cheese cake buatan rumah , akan menjadi kado ter spesial buat Daehyun besok?

"Tentu saja ahjumma mau! Tapi..." ia melirik pada Youngjae dan Yongguk. Membuat kedua namja tersebut bertemu pandang satu sama lain menanggapi keheranan ibu Daehyun. "Aku tak biasa masak sendiri. Aku biasa ditemani hyung nya **(Miyu gak tau nama hyungnya Daehyun !). **Ia lebih jago memasak daripada Daehyun."

"Ya aku tau.." gumam Youngjae menggampangi, yang mengundang glare dari Yongguk di sampingnya.

"Jadi... Ahjumma butuh seseorang yang jago memasak, yang bersedia menemani ahjumma membuat cheese cake. Bagaimana?" Jung ahjumma tersenyum hangat. Senyum khas eommanya. Sementara Youngjae begitu bingung ditatap begitu. Ia lalu menoleh pada Yongguk seolah ada kemungkinan Yongguk mau menjadi 'relawan'. Yongguk malah menggeleng cepat. "Apa kau kira wajahku ini mengatakan aku-mau-memasak?" sambil mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah.

Youngjae menghela nafas. Ia seharusnya sadar dari awal, bahwa Yongguk hanya justru menghancurkan cheese cake nya nanti. Tiba tiba, tangan kekar Yongguk memegang kedua bahu Youngjae dan mengarahkan tubuh nya agar berhadapan dengan Jung Ahjumma. "Youngjae mau melakukannya! Ia sangat jago memasak di antara member BAP yang lain,"

#Sigh

Youngjae mendengus kesal. Sejak kapan Yongguk memujinya atau menomorsatukannya begitu. Bukankah malah Himchan yang paling jago masak di antara member BAP? Dasar pembual~~

Mau tak mau Youngjae menyetujui tawaran Yongguk dengan mengangguk pasrah. Dengan tuntunan tangan sang ahjumma, membawa nya semakin masuk ke dapur. Ia bisa berhadapan langsung dengan banyaknya alat masak dan bahan makanan. Bahkan aksi melihat lihatnya itu, membuat Youngjae tak sadar tengah dipakaikan sebuah apron merah muda oleh Ahjumma Jung. Sekarang, Youngjae lebih menggemaskan dari sebelumnya.

"Omoya~ Kau sangat menggemaskan Youngjae-ah! Ahjumma tak keberatan jika punya menantu sepertimu~" Jung ahjumma mengusap punggung Youngjae lembut. Kalimat yang dilontarkannya sontak membuat mata Youngjae membulat kaget. Serta tawa yang telah pecah dari si penonton , Yongguk.

.

.

.

.

***Skip Time***

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yongguk maupun Youngjae (terkhusus dengan Youngjae yang habis bertempur dengan panci panci dapur), sudah kembali dari Busan. Keduanya hanya terdiam di dalam mobil. Bukan diam karena canggung atau sejenisnya, Youngjae sedari tadi tertidur karena terlalu lelah. Sementara Yongguk yang hanya menonton waktu itu, masih terjaga memandangi jalan. Matanya yang sesekali melirik pada satu kotak yang bertengger sedari tadi di pangkuan Youngjae. Melirik karena ia tergoda dengan isinya. Bagaimana tidak? Ketika ia melihat hasilnya saja, air liurnya menetes begitu saja. Ia tak tau hasil masakan ibu Daehyun featuring Youngjae bisa terlihat sangat lezat. Beruntung sekali Daehyun yang akan menikmatinya nanti.

Syukurlah bagi seorang Yongguk yang sudah gagal 6x mendapatkan SIM, sudah bisa melajukan mobil merahnya di lalu lintas Seoul yang masih ramai. Keadaan jalanan agak ramai saat itu karena jam menunjukkan waktu pulang kerja. Semakin mendekati keramaian penyebrang jalan, Yongguk malah sibuk dengan topi dan kacamata hitamnya. Ia takut jika beberapa penyeberang jalan itu mengenalinya sebagai Bang Yongguk.

Youngjae mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Ia setengah bangkit dari kursi jok nya agar ia bisa melihat pemandangan luar mobil Yongguk. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya sudah sampai Seoul. "Hyung!" tiba tiba gertakan Youngjae memecah konsen Yongguk yang tengah 'menyembunyikan diri' . Walaupun perilakunya agak berlebihan dikarenakan kaca film sudah cukup menghalangi keberadaan mereka. "Jangan lupa! Aku juga ingin pergi ke toko _accessories_ di Hongdae ya, Hyung!"matanya berbinar layaknya seorang anak 5 tahun yang tengah merayu ayahnya untuk sebuah lollipop. Yongguk berdecak kesal dan hanya mengiyakan seraya menggerakkan setir mobilnya kembali melaju ke jalanan. Kalau bukan karena Himchan, ia pasti akan melempar Youngjae keluar mobil sedari tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae mencoba beradaptasi. Ia berpura pura konsen dengan jaketnya , menunduk dan terdiam –berusaha agar tak mencolok sekalipun. Ia tengah di antara para pembeli di toko yang lumayan ramai tersebut. Agak kebingungan sekedar mencapai meja kasir untuk mempertanyakan keberadaan belt favorit Daehyun. Ia agak kesulitan karena kebanyakan yang datang adalah yeoja remaja. Yang bikin kesulitan karena ada yeoja adalah, mereka mulai mencurigai Youngjae. Remaja yeoja sangat sensitive jika melihat namja dengan pakaian serba tertutup seperti Youngjae kali ini. Dengan jaket bertudung, kacamata hitam, dan sebuah masker putih.

Syukurlah sampai saat ini belum ada yang mencurigai Youngjae, dan dirinya telah sampai tepat di depan meja kasir. "Permisi~ saya mencari sebuah belt yang pernah dipajang di depan sana." Youngjae menunjuk pada kaca toko di depan, yang memajang banyak benda seperti sepatu dan manekin berpakaian fashionable.

Penjual itu mengangguk mengerti seraya mengetik sesuatu di komputernya. Seperti mengerti bayangan benda yang dicari oleh Youngjae. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari di computer tersebut, ia lalu menunjukkannya pada Youngjae. "Seperti ini,kah?"

Youngjae tersenyum senang di balik maskernya. Ia langsung mengangguk cepat. "Ya itu!"

"Sayang sekali~ tapi menurut catatan di computer kami. Belt tersebut satu satunya di toko kami, dan sudah dibeli oleh pembeli lain kemarin."

"MWO?! Oh ayolah!" Youngjae bersungut kesal. Membuat penjual itu panik.

"Ta—tapi kami memiliki alamat pembeli itu karena ia memesan secara online, tuan." Penjual tersebut segera mencatat alamat lengkap si pembeli belt tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada Youngjae. Agak berat hati, namun Youngjae menerimanya.

"Merepotkan sekali! Kenapa ia harus meminta belt limited Edition begini. Awas kau JUNG DAEHYUN!" murka Youngjae hampir ingin meremas kertas yang disodorkan penjual tadi.

Namun bentakan itu justru menarik perhatian para pembeli di toko tersebut. Yang bahkan mengantri di belakang Youngjae sampai menyodorkan kepala mereka demi memandang sosok Youngjae lebih jelas di depan mereka. Dan apa yang barusan Youngjae katakan? Daehyun? Bermarga 'Jung'?

Yang jelas JUNG DAEHYUN hanya satu dan itu adalah salah satu member BAP.

"ITU YOUNGJAE OPPA!"

"KYAAAA~!"

"YOUNGJAE OPPA INGIN BELIKAN HADIAH UNTUK DAEHYUN OPPA!"

Youngjae terkejut ketika berbagai kamera dan HP sudah berada di hadapannya. Flash foto yang mereka mainkan membuat silau kacamata hitamnya. Ia mencoba keluar dari kerumunan yeoja muda tersebut. Agak kesulitan memang.

"HYUNG!" Tiba tiba suara Youngjae menggema di toko tersebut. Dan secara ajaib kepala para kerumunan itu menoleh ke satu titik. Sebuah mobil bercat merah. Yang tepat terparkir di depan toko.

Bagi BABY sudah mengira bahwa panggilan 'hyung' adalah panggilan Youngjae untuk yang tertua di BAP.( Antara Himchan atau Yongguk) Atau Managernya.

Melihat betapa konsennya para yeoja itu memandangi mobil merah di luar sana, kesempatan Youngjae untuk lari dari terkaman mereka. Ia langsung berlari keluar, dan masuk ke dalam mobil. "HYUNG! GAS!" teriak Youngjae setelah sampai di dalam mobil Yongguk. Membuat Yongguk yang asik mendengarkan lagu hip hop kesayangannya, musti tertunda. Ia langsung memasang kopling, dan menarik gas sekuat kuatnya. Sementara yeoja muda yang lengah tadi, berteriak semakin histeris karena ditinggali oleh Youngjae dan seseorang yang dipanggil 'Hyung' itu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC/END?**

Ngomong – ngomong selamat Berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan ya ^.^ #HappyRamadhanDay

Maafkan Miyu jika selama ini buat kesalahan :( Kita emang pasti luput dengan kesalahan, bukan? ;)

Miyu lagi cinta cinta nya sama Daejae , jadi FF nya lebih panjang dari ff banghim lain *banghim : kau menduakan kami,Miyu (?)*

Maaf yang merasa ternistai oleh FF ini! Semoga dijamin tetap berkah puasa nya yang abis baca ini *amin*

Semoga lancar semuanya ^^

Miyu akan update chapter selanjutnya setelah banyak yg ngerespon. Abis Miyu dah buat FF ini panjang panjang ampe kebagi dua, jadi males kalau yg ngerespon dikit -.- yg punya akun, monggo nongolin unamenya dulu di kotak review, biar Miyu bisa apal yang mana yg suka bikin Miyu kesel (?) Miyu ketawa (?) Miyu mau gigit (?)

Yang mau jadi guest, monggo juga.

Fix… Miyu sepertinya akan semi hiatus mempublish FF (Tapi kalo ff ini , pengecualian ya). Terutama melanjutkan With You selama ramadhan ini :D akan kembali aktif setelah lebaran ya ^^ Maap semaapnya ;D

.

.

.

.

**Mind to review?**


	2. Part 2

**MY PRESENT (Special Daehyun's day)**

**Maincast : **

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

**Other cast : **

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

Choi Zelo

Moon Jongup

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **

BAP's cast TS Entertaiment. This FF is Mine (Miyu a.k.a Himkyu) ^^

**A/N :**

Part 2 here!

Walau sudah lewat ultah uri Daehyun, tapi ini hadiah untuk tanda terima kasih Miyu karena permintaan berkali kali Miyu di twitter terkabulkan -_-

JUNG DAEHYUN AKHIRNYA BUAT INSTAGRAM ! *bernafas lega*

Hahaha.. abaikan saja jiwa fangirling Miyu ya /?

Btw, FF ini semoga bersih dari hal hal yang berbau *ehem*. Miyu udah setting berkali kali.. tp gak tau deh menurut readernim masih ada atau enggak. -_- Miyu pastiin ini BERSIH! BERSIH KINCLONG /? Tapi kalau ada yang 'menjurus' , jangan dipikirkan TERLALU JAUH ya readernim! Ngomong ngomong, readernim ngerti kan maksud Miyu? .-. wkwk

**WARNING! **Karena ini ramadhan, harap dipikirkan 2x untuk membacanya :3 sekali lagi

Miyu pastiin, BERSIH KINCLONG *apaan sih? (?)

LET'S READ THIS FF! ^.^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

****Sebelumnya****

"HYUNG!" Tiba tiba suara Youngjae menggema di toko tersebut. Dan secara ajaib kepala para kerumunan itu menoleh ke satu titik. Sebuah mobil bercat merah. Yang tepat terparkir di depan toko.

Bagi BABY sudah mengira bahwa panggilan 'hyung' adalah panggilan Youngjae untuk yang tertua di BAP.( Antara Himchan atau Yongguk) Atau Managernya.

Melihat betapa konsennya para yeoja itu memandangi mobil merah di luar sana, kesempatan Youngjae untuk lari dari terkaman mereka. Ia langsung berlari keluar, dan masuk ke dalam mobil. "HYUNG! GAS!" teriak Youngjae setelah sampai di dalam mobil Yongguk. Membuat Yongguk yang asik mendengarkan lagu hip hop kesayangannya, musti tertunda. Ia langsung memasang kopling, dan menarik gas sekuat kuatnya. Sementara yeoja muda yang lengah tadi, berteriak semakin histeris karena ditinggali oleh Youngjae dan seseorang yang dipanggil 'Hyung' itu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Himkyu Present :**

**My Present (special Daehyun's day)**

**Part 2**

* * *

"Hahaha! Jadi kau terjebak di dalam toko itu?" Yongguk terpingkal menanggapi cerita Youngjae. Sementara namja manis di hadapannya malah mendengus kesal. Yongguk ternyata lebih kekanakan dari bayangan para fans, tegas-berwibawa- layaknya pemimpin.

Youngjae turun dari mobil Yongguk dan tak lupa membanting pintunya. Ia malas mendengar ledekan demi ledekan yang diberikan si tetuah BAP tersebut. Sedangkan namja di dalam mobil, malah memaki Youngjae karena seenak jidat membanting pintu mobil barunya.

Youngjae berjalan semakin masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah yang dimaksudkan dalam alamat. Untuk sebuah belt, ia harus rela berpindah tempat seperti ini. Bahkan hampir dibawa pulang oleh para fans (?) tadi. Dengan agak ragu, ia lalu mengetuk pintu bercat merah muda tersebut. Kenapa sedari tadi ia harus dipertemukan dengan warna merah muda, sih?

"Nee!" suara lembut dari dalam menyapa setelah akhirnya si empu rumah membuka pintunya. Ia tersentak bukan main ketika berhadapan dengan Youngjae. Ya! Youngjae yang bukan temannya dan orang biasa saja. Yoo Youngjae sang vokalis BAP.

"Omoya~!" Ia membungkam mulutnya kaget. Bagaimana bisa seorang selebritis datang tanpa undangan ke rumahnya. "Youngjae oppa!"

Youngjae menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal. Ia tau agak nekat memang datang ke rumah orang dengan statusnya sebagai idol. "Mi—mianhae menganggumu." Youngjae sekedar berbasa basi. Sedangkan gadis di hadapannya malah hampir menangis dan ingin histeris begitu. "A—aku mencari belt yang kau beli kemarin di toko Hongdae."

Gadis itu lebih relax sekarang. "Belt? Oh! Apakah belt seharga 36.000 won tersebut?" ia tampak membayangkan benda tersebut. Youngjae mengangguk antusias.

"Aku tak memilikinya lagi, oppa! Sudah kuberikan kepada ahjussi di persimpangan gang sana." Ucapnya seraya menunjuk pada persimpangan gang yang cukup jauh tapi masih dapat dilihat dari tempatnya berdiri. "Ayahku tidak menyukainya. Karena tak ada yang suka memakai ikat pinggang selain ayahku, akhirnya kuberikan saja pada ahjussi tersebut."

'Bahkan belt berharga mahal begitu, ia berikan secara Cuma Cuma? Kaya juga gadis ini.' Pikir Youngjae heran. Walaupun akhirnya ia mengangguk mengerti dan hendak pergi. Ia merasa khawatir jika berlama lama diri di hadapan gadis itu. Ia takut ada paparazzi yang mengawasi dan mengira tidak-tidak. Namun yeoja tersebut segera menahan Youngjae.

"Oppa! Bolehkan aku meminta tanda tanganmu?! Sebenarnya aku ngefans dengan Yongguk oppa, tapi tak apa kan?" ucap gadis itu bersemangat. Youngjae hanya tersenyum miris dan sempat melirik pada mobil Yongguk disana. Untuk apa capek capek membantu gadis ini meminta tanda tangan namja 'jahat' itu?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau bahkan memberikan tanda tangan secara cuma cuma pada yeoja itu? Sedangkan fans kita sampai berdesak desakan demi meminta tanda tangan kita. Beruntung sekali yeoja itu. Sudah didatangin terus dikasih tanda tangan…."

Bla bla bla bla

Rasanya Youngjae ingin sekali menyumbat mulut Yongguk dengan paha Himchan (?) , karena masih sempat sempatnya perhitungan begitu. Mana sih julukan Leader Angel yang disandangnya? Bahkan karena diberikan tanda tangan untuk seorang yeoja itu saja , tak rela. Untung saja Youngjae tak bilang bahwa yeoja tersebut ngefans dengan Yongguk. Kalau iya? Mungkin ia akan mengomel lebih panjang,_'bahkan kau tak bilang dia ngefans padaku? Kau pasti berencana merebut perhatian para fansku , ya kan…'_

Mobil Yongguk semakin melambat, setelah akhirnya tak jauh juga sampai di persimpangan gang. Gang itu lumayan sempit dan agak kumuh. Loh? Bukankah gang ini yang ditunjuk oleh yeoja tersebut?

"Kau yakin?" akhirnya Yongguk selesai dengan pidato panjangnya, dan kali ini memandangi gang kumuh itu lama dengan tatapan herannya. "Siapa yang mau tinggal disini coba?"

Dan seperti biasa, Youngjae malah mengacuhkan ucapan Yongguk. Ia justru sudah berada di luar mobil, meninggalkan Yongguk yang masih tak sadar bahwa namja manis itu sudah tak berada di posisinya. Pastilah ketika ia menoleh, ia akan sangat terkejut ketika jok sampingnya kosong tanpa penghuni.

Youngjae agak menyipit agar lebih memperjelas pandangan nya di gang gelap tersebut. Syukurlah ada suara geretan, tak terlalu jelas juga, tapi ia memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke gang tersebut. Semoga tak ada tikus di dalamnya, karena ia benci dengan binatang perekat tersebut.

"Permisi~" Youngjae berjalan pelan hingga mencapai ujung lorong gelap tersebut. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sosok pria paruh baya entah sedang apa, sibuk dengan sebuah kereta dorong usang. Ia membelakangi, sehingga Youngjae tak dapat mengenalinya. "Permisi~" ulang Youngjae.

Panggilan kedua Youngjae menghentikan kegiatan pria tersebut. Ia terlihat akan menoleh.

Pandangan Youngjae tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu. Sebuah belt melingkar di pinggang paruh baya tersebut. Tapi kelihatan tidak cocok dengan pakaian compang camping pria tersebut.

Tunggu!

Compang camping?

Pria itu sudah menoleh. Wajahnya agak garang, tapi tak terlalu menyeramkan. Anehnya, penampilannya sangat berantakan dari atas ke bawah. Youngjae lumayan takut, namun ia segera menepis perasaannya tersebut. "Permisi~ boleh aku meminta belt ahjussi. Itu milik teman saya. Ia seharusnya memberikannya padaku." ucapnya berbohong. Siapa tau ucapannya dipercaya, dan ia akan mudah mendapatkannya tanpa harus dicurigai. Sesuatu hal yang sudah diberikan biasanya akan sulit dikembalikan.

"Ini?" ucap pria tersebut seraya melepas beltnya. Benar kan! Terlalu mudah! Ia menyodorkan belt tersebut kepada Youngjae. Dan namja manis itu menerimanya. Senyumnya mengembang melihat bentuk belt tersebut persis dengan yang Daehyun dambakan.

Tiba tiba, pria tersebut melihat ke arah sebuah foto di genggamannya. Lalu memandang Youngjae bergantian. Tak lama setelah itu, ia langsung menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "ANAKKU?!"

Youngjae terkejut! Dia menggeleng cepat memastikan pria tersebut, bahwa ia salah mengenalinya. Lagipula ayah Youngjae sedang tidak ada di Seoul. "Aku bukan anakmu,ahjussi." jelas Youngjae. Namun pria tersebut tak mau mengerti. Ia semakin mendekati Youngjae, dan bahkan merentangkan kedua tangannya hendak memeluk Youngjae. "ANAKKU?!"

SH*T , DIA GILA! , pikir Youngjae dan mulai ancang ancang untuk kabur.

Laju kakinya pun segera beranjak melesat cepat hingga ia keluar dari gang tersebut. Dan sialnya, pria itu berlari mengikutinya. Untung saja mobil Yongguk tepat terparkir di depan gang. Jadi ia bisa langsung kabur ke dalamnya.

Sampai di pintu...

#Cekleekkk

#Ceklekk

"HYUNG!" Rupanya pintu mobil terkunci. Dan lebih parahnya, Yongguk tak ada di dalam mobil. Ia menoleh kesana kemari, dan akhirnya menemukan Yongguk berada di seberang jalan (dengan penyamarannya ,tentu saja) tengah melihat lihat papan menu yang terpajang di depan sebuah toko kue. Ia terlalu berkosentrasi, sambil menelpon. Bahkan tak menyadari teriakan demi teriakan Youngjae yang kini sedang main 'lari-larian' mengitari mobil Yongguk untuk menghindari pria gila tersebut. "HYUNG!"  
.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Yongguk's Side**

"Bagaimana kalau aku bawakan oleh-oleh kue tar? Kau pasti menyukainya kan, chagiya~?"

/Hah? Jadi kau mau aku OBESITAS?!/

"Eh? Bu—bukan begitu, chagiya~ Aku hanya melihat kuenya terlihat enak. Pasti kau akan sangat suka."

/Itu sih kau saja yang mau karena kau selalu saja gampang tergoda dengan makanan yang lewat di depanmu. SHIREO!/

"Terus kau mau oleh-oleh apa, chagiya~? Aku tak bisa pulang dengan tangan kosong, apalagi malam ini kita kan..."

/HAH?! DASAR KAU OTAK MESUM! PIKIRKAN SAJA YOUNGJAE SANAH!/

**Pip Pip Pip**

"Yak! Himchannn! Teganya kau melupakan rencana 'malam' kita" T.T ucap Yongguk merengek bahkan menangisi HP nya.

Namun tak lama kemudian,

"HYUNG!"

"OMOYA!" Yongguk hampir saja menjatuhkan HP nya ketika teriakan tersebut menggema hingga sampai di telinganya. Ia segera menoleh kesal, namun kerutan marahnya hilang seketika. Ia melihat sosok Youngjae tengah kejar kejaran dengan seorang pria berpakaian compang camping. Hah? Apa itu salah satu fans Youngjae?

Tapi ia tak mau pusing memikirkannya, karena ia berkonsen dengan mobilnya yang akan jadi korban si 'fans' youngjae tersebut kalau sedang kejar kejaran begitu. Enak saja mau menyentuh mobil kesayangan Yongguk!

Ia berlari menyebrangi jalan, dan mulai masuk ke mobilnya. Ia menekan klakson untuk menyadarkan Youngjae. Membuyarkan konsen Youngjae pada si 'pengejar' nya tersebut. Dengan peluh yang bercucuran,Youngjae segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan menguncinya dari dalam. "PALLIWA(cepatlah)!" bentaknya pada Yongguk. Sementara pria aneh itu malah mengetuk berkali kali jendela mobil bagian Youngjae. Yongguk justru memelototi Youngjae. "Beraninya kau memerintahku begitu.." geram Yongguk. Namun Youngjae tetap bersih keras. Ia semakin menyentak tak karuan kakinya membuat mobil Yongguk agar berguncang. "PALLIWA HYUNG!" dan keterkejutan Yongguk akan perilaku Youngjae, membuatnya harus segera menginjak gas secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Daehyun sedari tadi terdiam saja. Ekspresinya terlihat murung. Bahkan matanya yang lurus memandang TV pun, sepertinya percuma karena ia pun tak menontonnya. Ia melamun , dan matanya sesekali melirik pada jam dinding, lalu ke TV kembali. Sementara Zelo dan Jongup yang tadinya konsen ke TV jadi ikut kebingungan dengan sikap aneh Daehyun. Akhirnya Zelo mengulurkan snack keripiknya yang setengah tersisa.

Namun...

Daehyun bahkan tak melirik keripik nya sama sekali?! Heol ~ Apa yang tengah ia pikirkan hingga ia tak bernafsu begini?

Zelo menurunkan uluran tangannya dan ekspresinya menandakan kekhawatiran pada sosok Jung Daehyun. Jongup melirik pada Zelo lalu pada Daehyun. "Ada apa?" ucapnya menyadarkan ketidaksadaran Zelo memandangi penuh kecemasan Daehyun.

Sementara itu, Zelo mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jongup namun manik matanya masih tak lepas memandangi Daehyun, "Daehyun hyung tidak nafsu makan." Jongup langsung terkejut dengan ekspresi tak percayanya ,"wooo...Daebak~" itulah yang diutarakan kannya membuat Zelo mengangguk polos nan antusias. Ada ada aja perilaku mereka yang kelewat polos ini -_-

Tak lama kemudian Himchan yang habis dibuat kesal oleh Yongguk di telepon tadi, segera duduk di samping Daehyun. Berusaha ikut menyibukkan diri melamun di depan TV tanpa mengerti arti film yang sepertinya hanya Jonglo tau alurnya. Ia lalu melirik pada Daehyun. hmm~ Ada yang aneh dengan sang main vocalis itu. Biasanya dia sangat berisik dan menyebalkan serta ingin ditimpuk panci sekalipun.

Ah! Daehyun pasti sedang unmood karena tak ada yang ingat dengan ulang tahunnya. Akhirnya Himchan terkikik ketika memikirkannya. Namun ia membuat wajahnya seolah berpikir sebaliknya. Toh tak ada untungnya ia menyadarkan Daehyun bahwa Himchan sudah ingat ulang tahunnya. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Himchan berbasa basi.

Daehyun menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali menatap televisi dengan tatapan sayunya. Tuh kan! Kalau Daehyun sedang unmood, dia pasti seperti kucing hamil! Diam dan diam. Tapi kalau sudah diganggu, dia akan sangat aggresive! Benar benar seperti kucing hamil (?)

"Lagi memikirkan Youngjae , yah?" Himchan menahan tawanya. Ia hanya sekedar menggoda sebenarnya. Loh ? Bukankah memang kalau Daehyun diam begini itu bisa jadi karena tak ada Youngjae yang bisa ia ajak berantem?

"Iya..."

#Degg

Tunggu! Kenapa jadi serius begini, eoh? Himchan memandang tatapan sayu Daehyun. Seperti nya tatapan begitu memperlihatkan suatu gambaran bahwa Daehyun tengah 'mengharapkan' sesuatu. Bukan! Bukan karena ia menunggu Youngjae untuk diajak bertengkar! Himchan bisa membedakannya~ tatapan sayu seperti itu menandakan Daehyun sedang berharap 'lebih' dari soulmatenya tersebut. Hmm... Hadiah ulang tahun? Youngjae? Besok?

ATAU MUNGKIN ?!

Himchan melirik curiga pada Daehyun. Namun ia langsung tersenyum manis menanggapi ucapan namja di sampingnya seraya tangannya mengelus lembut punggung bidang Daehyun. Kenyamanan sikapnya layak seorang umma, membuat Daehyun ikut tersenyum kecil. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Kau tampak lelah. Tak usah khawatirkan Youngjae."

Daehyun mengangguk lalu bangkit dari sofanya dan mulai melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamarnya. Mungkin hari ulang tahunnya, akan dihadiahkan tidur sampai siang. Entahlah~ ia sangat lelah sekali hari ini. Padahal BAP tak ada jadwal manggung apapun. Barulah ia akan berpikir untuk mengecek mention dari para fansnya besok siang. Dukungan mereka, membuat Daehyun bisa lebih tenang kali ini.

Tak berapa lama kemudian setelah Daehyun dipastikan telah sampai di ranjangnya….

#Ceklekk

"AKU PULANG MY HONEY BONEY HIMCHANNIEE~" suara husky nan menggoda itu mulai menggema. Memperlihatkan sosok Yongguk berlari cepat ke ruang tengah dengan senyum mengembangnya hendak mencari seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan seharian ini. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan Youngjae yang kerepotan membawa semua tas belanjaan sendirian.

Himchan yang di ruang tengah justru mengacuhkan panggilan sayang tersebut, ia malah berseru, "ZELO~YA! MALAM INI KAU TIDUR DENGAN HYUNGDEUL SAJA YA!"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

2 'eh' tersebut datang dari Zelo maupun Yongguk (yang sudah sampai di ruang tengah). Jongup bahkan yang terlalu asik dengan aksi robot robotan saling menembak satu sama lain di TV , harus sempat menoleh memandangi Himchan. Mengerjab polos, lalu kembali menjamahi perhatiannya pada TV.

"Malam ini, Jongup butuh teman tidur. Ia menganggu sekali ketika mendengkur. Mungkin kau bisa menenangkannya ketika tidur di sampingnya. Lagipula terakhir kali ia tidur di ranjangmu, ia bisa lebih tenang." Jelas Himchan. Membuat Yongguk dari tempat berdirinya mengerjab tak percaya, begitu Zelo yang hanya memutar bola matanya ke atas ke bawah seperti hendak berpikir. Jongup yang terpanggil pun, tak peduli jika hyungnya berpikir demikian tentang dia. Toh, dia nyaman saja jika memang Zelo menerima tawaran Himchan.

Tak lama berpikir, si magnae Zelo mengangguk antusias. "Aku mau,hyung!" ia lalu merangkul Jongup yang sedang serius menonton TV dan mencomot kripiknya sedari tadi. "Aku jadi punya teman tidur deh!"

Jongup pun tersenyum walau matanya tetap lurus kepada TV. Ia menyukainya….."terima kasih , hyung.." batin Jongup.

Sementara itu si Yongguk tercengok di tempat. Matanya lurus memandangi Himchan terus menerus seperti hendak menghakimi tindakan Himchan barusan. Apa-apaan ini?! Menambah penghuni ke kamar mereka?!

"Apa,eoh?" Himchan rupanya sudah bangkit dan hendak beranjak ke kamarnya. Ia merasa tak nyaman saja ditatap begitu oleh sang kekasih. Namun Yongguk langsung tersadar dan menginterupsi kepergian Himchan. "Himchannie~! Kenapa kau biarkan si Zelo masuk ke kamar kita!? Kenapa kau tak usir Jongup dan kita hanya ber….."

Himchan langsung menoleh dan memelototi Yongguk. "Kau teruskan kalimatmu, maka aku yang akan mengusirmu dari kamar!" lalu si namja manis itu kembali melangkah ke kamarnya.

"WAE, HIMCHANNIE~?!" Yongguk menghentakkan kaki menyusul Himchan. Wajahnya tengah merengek. Aigoo… Youngjae yang baru sampai di meja makan untuk menaruh belanjaannya saja, jadi terkesima memandangi pemandangan langka tersebut (?)"KAU MENGAMBEK?! BAGAIMANA DENGAN RENCANA MAL—"

"BANG YONGGUKKK!" teriak Himchan dari dalam kamarnya. Membuat Yongguk menghentikan langkahnya yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai ke dalamnya. Ia menunduk nurut, namun masih dengan ekspresi cemberutnya. "Gagal lagi." Pikir Yongguk. Bagaimana ia bisa sangat kalah dengan sang kekasih dan berhasil melumpuhkannya hingga membuatnya seperti anak 5 tahun yang dihukum oleh orang tuanya karena mendapat nilai jelek? Yupp… kelumpuhannya hanyalah Himchan.

Youngjae terkikik. Ia langsung membayangkan Daehyun….

EH? Youngjae langsung menepuk kepalanya bagai orang bodoh. "Pabbo! Apa yang kau pikirkan, eoh?!" Youngjae berdecak lalu mengeluarkan semua barang yang ia perlukan untuk merayakan ultah Daehyun besok. Ia lalu melirik pada jam dinding. Jam 9 malam. Tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi cheese cake buatannya feat ibu Daehyun, lalu mulai menata lilin di atas kue tersebut. Sentuhan terakhir kue itu adalah, memberikannya sebuah cream foam yang dibelikan Youngjae tadi, agar dapat menghiasi pinggiran kue tersebut dengan hiasan 'Kata-kata'.

**Happy Birthday Pabo Daehyunnie~ Happy 22nd , old man! Kkkk**

Youngjae menghisap bekas krim di jarinya. Lalu tersenyum. Ia membayangkan si Daehyun jelek (menurut Jae) akan meneteskan air liurnya memandangi creature terbaik buatan namja yang Daehyun sering panggil, 'Pipi Bakpao' dan 'Namja tembam' itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Serasa telah siang hari, sebuah cahaya menerangi ruangan kamar Daehyun. Namja yang tengah tertidur di ranjangnya, jadi terusik melanjutkan mimpi indahnya, dan mulai mengerjab lemah karena masih dikuasai oleh rasa kantuknya.

Sebuah lilin menyala tepat di depan matanya…

"SAENGIL CHUKAE HAMNIDA!"

Daehyun terkejut hingga hampir membentur tiang penyangga ranjang bertingkatnya (karena ia tidur di bagian bawah). Zelo , Jongup, maupun Himchan berada di samping ranjangnya dan mengulurkan sebuah kue cheese cake berukuran besar. Ia langsung memandangi jam dinding memastikan sesuatu. Rupanya masih jam 1 pagi! Tunggu? Ini hari ulang tahunnya?

Mata Daehyun seketika berbinar melihat hidangan di hadapannya. Namun ia juga hendak ingin menangis saking terharunya. "Kami minta maaf telah berpura pura tak tau tentang hari ulang tahunmu." Himchan nyengir. Sementara Zelo mengangguk cepat dengan senyum manisnya. Namun Jongup?

"Loh, bukankah Himchan hyung juga lupa? Aku saja—" #Happp

Zelo langsung mendekap mulut hyung tertua setahun darinya itu dengan tangannya. Membungkam si polos Jongup yang kini tak berdaya di tangan sang magnae. Seandainya Himchan tak sedang memegang kue, Ia yang akan melakukan aksinya. Bahkan ia akan menggeret keluar Jongup dari kamar kalau bisa…

"Terima kasih, hyung! *hiks*" Daehyun meneteskan airmatanya. Lalu ia meniup seluruh lilin yang menyala. "Tentu saja, Daehyun-ah~ Kau yang terbaik!" ucap Himchan. Dan Zelo mengusak surai Daehyun, menimbulkan suasana akrab layaknya kakak dan adik.

Daehyun memandangi kue tersebut lama. Bukan karena ia lapar ketika melihatnya. Namun tulisan yang terbentuk di kue tersebut menggunakan krim foam, membuatnya terkekeh. "Ini dari Youngjae?" ucapnya seraya menunjuk pada kue tersebut.

HimUpLo mengangguk. "Tentu saja~ kau kira kami bisa apa jika tak ada Youngjae yang membuat semua ide ini." Himchan menaruh kue itu di paha Daehyun. Tangannya terasa pegal jika memegangnya lebih lama. "Lagipula, ia juga tak hanya memberikan ini saja loh."

Daehyun mengembangkan seringainya. 'Hehh… Youngjae saja yang terlalu serius menanggapi ucapanku.' Pikir namja berkulit tan itu seraya menoel krim kue nya dan mengecapkannya di lidah.

#Ceklekkk

"Lihat siapa yang kubawa!" Yongguk menuntun seseorang dari balik punggungnya.

Dan betapa kagetnya Daehyun hingga membuat dirinya tak dapat konsen melanjutkan makan cheese cake nya. Ia langsung membulatkan mata dengan jari yang tak ia sadari masih terisap di mulutnya.

Youngjae berjalan dengan anggunnya, namun tentu saja dengan tundukan malu. Ia begitu cantik dengan balutan gaun 'snow white'. Rambutnya yang pendek, terhiaskan sebuah kuciran pita di samping. Pipinya terhiaskan blush on tipis, menampakkan sudut pipi tembamnya agar lebih terlihat. Dan bibir mungil yang disentuh lipstick pink. Tak terlalu ketara memang, namun penampilan seperti ini, sudah membuat seluruh penghuni di kamar itu langsung terkesima takjub. Youngjae begitu cantik!

"Aigoo~ Youngjae hyung! Itu benar kau?!" Jongup memandangi lama Youngjae lebih dekat. Sementara namja yang ia ajak bicara, berusaha menghindar dari pandangan namja bermata sipit itu. "Neomu yeppeo!" Zelo merentangkan tangannya hendak memeluk Youngjae. Namun Yongguk langsung menahannya. "Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh hasil karyaku, nee!"

"Hasil karyamu?" Himchan tiba tiba memandang selidik pada Yongguk. Namja yang dipandangnya malah mengeluarkan cengiran rahang khasnya. "Nee! Ini hasil karyaku, baby~! Bagaimana? Hasil karyaku cantik bukan?" ucapnya berbangga diri. Yup benar sekali! Rupanya Yongguk sedari tadi sibuk dengan menata dandanannya Youngjae. Ia lakukan itu, karena Youngjae memintanya. Walaupun sempat menolak, namun karena sedikit 'ancaman' , membuat namja yang sangat anti sekali dengan alat dandan tersebut dan hal hal berbau feminim, luluh juga.

Himchan tiba tiba bangkit dan raut wajahnya mulai menekuk. Tak ada balasan 'Terima kasih, sayang' atau 'Waa kau hebat, Gukkie~' yang diharapkan Yongguk setelah melakukan tugasnya. Raut apa itu? Ngambek lagi?

"Wae?" Yongguk dibuat takut oleh tatapan itu.

"Aku tak mau berkencan denganmu hari ini!" Himchan langsung berjalan pergi ke luar kamar. Ia kembali ke kamar tercintanya, dan justru membanting pintu kamarnya setelah itu. Yongguk terkejut bukan main atas respon yang diberikan kekasihnya. "HIMCHANNIE~ ?! APA SALAHKU LAGI?! BABY~ KUMOHON! MALAM INI KITA GAGAL 'MELAKUKANNYA', SEKARANG KAU MAU MENGAGALKAN RENCANA KENCAN DENGANKU?!" Yongguk ikut menyusul. Bahkan ia harus memohon mohon di depan pintu kamarnya yang biasa dihuni bersama Himchan dan Jongup. Berharap si penghuni yang mengambek di dalamnya, segera memaafkan –apapun kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Yang pasti, tak ingin rencana kencannya gagal begitu saja!

Jonglo mengerjab polos entah harus menanggapi apa 'peperangan' yang terjadi di antara kedua hyungnya tersebut. "Kita tak bisa tidur lagi dong, hyung." ucap si magnae. Jongup ikut mengangguk. Ya karena mereka sadari bahwa satu satunya tempat untuk mereka tiduri ya di tempat dimana himchan sedang melakukan 'ambekannya'.

"Bagaimana kita lanjutkan peperangan level ke 10? Aku akan mengalahkanmu kali ini, hyung!" Zelo berlari keluar menuju ruang tengah. Jongup melongok, "Yak! Tak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi, Zelo-ah!" begitu juga Jongup yang menyusul setelah itu.

Kembali pada yang masih berada di kamar. Youngjae masih menunduk malu. Ia sedikit melirik pada Daehyun yang tak berhenti menatapnya. Agak risih, namun apa daya…

"Tertawakan aku saja.." celetuk Youngjae. Membuat Daehyun tersadar kembali.

"Cih… aku mau saja! Memangnya aku lupa dengan tawamu yang langsung menggema melihatku memakai baju sailor moon saat ulang tahunmu?" Daehyun mengerucutkan bibir sebal.

"Tapi aku tak bisa! Karena kau terlalu cantik."

Pipi Youngjae memerah padam. Ia berusaha menunduk lebih dalam agar tak menampakkan wajah tembamnya yang mungkin sudah berwarna tomat merah. Tak akan berhasil juga blush on di pipinya untuk menutupi semburat indah tersebut. Daehyun terkekeh melihat kesalah tingkahan Youngjae. Got you! Menggemaskan, bukan?

"Lalu apa? Kau cuman berikan aku ini? Cih… terlalu gampang." Daehyun melipat angkuh kedua tangannya. Sementara Youngjae memelototi Daehyun. Enak saja perjuangannya berperang di dapur Ibu Daehyun , dan ikut kena marah pula. Serta menahan malu dengan memakai pakaian seperti ini , dibilang GAMPANG?!

Youngjae langsung melempar sebuah kotak ke arah Daehyun. Sontak Daehyun langsung tanggap menerimanya. "Apa ini?" ia membukanya perlahan.

"Belt dari Hongdae?" Daehyun meneliti bentuk belt tersebut secara seksama. Ia langsung memasang ekspresi penuh tanya pada Youngjae.

"Kau masih bilang GAMPANG?! Aku harus desak desakkan dengan pembeli di Hongdae. Ditambah penyamaranku ketauan, dan hampir membuatku mati ditempat. Lalu dikejar kejar oleh orang gila. GAMPANG HAH?! GAMPANG?!" Youngjae bertolak pinggang. Ia murka sekali jika saja Daehyun masih menggampangi semua perjuangannya. Untung saja Daehyun member BAP. Kalau tidak, ia sudah menghajarnya. Dan tak perlu khawatir dengan fans fans Daehyun yang seambruk di luar sana.

Daehyun terkekeh. Memang suka sekali namja bermarga Jung tersebut meledek dan menghancurkan mood Youngjae. Hei ! Itulah nasib sebagai sahabat seperjuangan,bukan?

Namun Daehyun langsung bangkit dari ranjanya. Ia lalu berjalan pelan menuju Youngjae. Membuat namja manis tadi, menanggapinya penuh kejutan. Ia langsung memundurkan langkahnya perlahan, diikuti semakin majunya Daehyun padanya. Tak lama setelah itu…. Ia harus terperangkap di tembok kamar, ditambah tangan kekar Daehyun kokoh berada di samping kepalanya. Posisi yang terlalu dekat untuk keduanya sekarang.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?!" Youngjae tergagap. Ia habis pikir akan melakukan apa lagi untuk membalas tatapan menggoda Daehyun. Sialan! Pikiran mesum Daehyun kalau sudah lihat hal hal berbau 'cantik' pasti akan membuncah. Youngjae takut Daehyun seperti 'itu'.

"Aku menganggap semuanya gampang. Tentu saja~ karena masih ada hadiah 'tersulit' yang belum kuberitahu." Daehyun mengembangkan smirk nya. Dada Youngjae sesak seperti oksigennya direnggut habis oleh Daehyun yang mengambil semua di dekatnya.

"Sulit?" tanya Youngjae. Ia berusaha menetralkan pikirannya. Menetralkan perasaannya. Tapi selalu saja gagal.

"Yup! Sulit! Karena kau harus memilih antara 2 pilihan."

"Apa itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?

2 pilihan…. Menerima atau tidak?"

#Degg #Deggg

Manik mata Youngjae membulat. Ia pandang tak percaya kedua mata Daehyun. Apa yang baru ia dengar tadi? Menjadi kekasih?

Daehyun menurunkan tangannya, dan beralih mengenggam tangan Youngjae kali ini. Tatapan memohonnya, senyum tampannya, meluluhkan hati Youngjae seketika. "Ini akan sulit, karena jika kau menerimaku, kau akan terjebak dengan cinta abnormal yang selama ini kupendam. Semua tanggapan aneh tentang kita. Dan aku sangat minta maaf jika melibatkannya. Tapi jika kau tidak menerimaku, maka kesulitan beralih padaku saja. Aku harus terjebak dengan cinta bodoh ini, berusaha melupakan perasaan ini, lalu menerimamu menganggapku aneh. Sekarang kau pilih?"

Youngjae terkekeh. "Kkkk~~ ini memang sulit."

Daehyun merasa bingung dengan tanggapan Youngjae. Namun namja manis di hadapannya beralih memandangi serius mata Daehyun. Lihat! Bahkan dengan sunggingan senyum manisnya. Baiklah~ jikalau Youngjae menolak Daehyun. Toh senyum itu akan menyembuhkan hati Daehyun yang rapuh.

"Akan sangat sulit jika setiap hari aku harus memanggilmu 'sayang' atau sejenisnya, menyiapkanmu makanan ketika sang monster lapar bangun dalam dirimu, dan harus tunduk ketika kau marah padaku, serta harus menjaga kesabaran agar tidak timbul pertengkaran. Aku harus melakukannya setiap hari jika aku menjadi kekasihmu. Dan bagiku…

Itulah yang kuinginkan."

Daehyun mendekap mulutnya. Dadanya bergemuruh senang.

"JINJAYO?! WOAAAA! GOMAWO , YOUNGJAE-AH~~!" Daehyun memeluk erat tubuh Youngjae , bahkan menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan sangat antusias untuk menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya. Youngjae bahkan hampir sesak nafas mendapat tindakan tiba tiba Daehyun.

"Aku yakin eommaku akan sangat senang jika ia tau tentang hal ini." Ucap Daehyun dengan bahasa Busannya. Membuat Youngjae mengerjab polos. "Mwo?" menunjukkan ketidakmengertinya dengan bahasa daerah tersebut.

"Gwaenchanayo~ Aigoo… mulai sekarang, kau adalah Youngie~~ku." Ucap Daehyun dengan panggilan menggemaskannya seraya mengasak surai hitam Youngjae. Membuat Youngjae tersenyum hangat dan terkekeh pelan menanggapi sikap kekanakan Jung Dae— ani!

His lovely Daehyungie~ His boyfriend…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**OMAKE!**

"Saengil chukae hamnida! Saengil chukae hamnida!"

Para member BAP bernyanyi bersama BABY menyanyikan lagu Happy Birthday untuk ultah Daehyun hari ini. Sangat menyenangkan, dengan banyaknya service yang kali ini diberikan oleh para fans , seperti banner-lighstick yang terhiaskan nama Daehyun.

"Terima kasih atas semua hadiah yang kalian berikan Babydeul~ Ini berarti untukku!" ucap Daehyun dengan mikrofonnya. Suaranya kini menggema di setiap sudut ruangan.

"Tapi… aku juga berterima kasih untuk seseorang yang telah membuat hari ulang tahunku kali ini tak akan terlupakan." Daehyun melirik Youngjae yang berdiri di sampingnya. Namja manis itu rupanya masih larut dengan para fans, masih melambaikan tangan untuk setiap fans yang meneriaki heboh di tempat mereka.

#Happ

Daehyun memeluk Youngjae. Lalu …

Mencium keningnya.

Tepat di depan para fans.

Para fans terdiam sejenak melihat moment seperti itu.

Tak terkecuali Youngjae yang membeku di tempat.

"Terima kasih telah menjadi kesan terindah untuk hari ulang tahunku." Bisik Daehyun pada Youngjae. Membuat semburat merah kembali terbentuk di pipi tembam Youngjae.

"KYAAAAA~~!"

"DAEJAE~~!"

"OMOYAAAA~~~!"

Sorak sorai tak terelakkan antara para fans ditambah para pecinta DaeJae..

Tak dipercaya couple pujaan mereka hanya bisa dibayangkan dalam setiap imajinasi mereka,

Rupanya menjadi suatu KENYATAAN!

Mungkin teriakan menggema kali ini sanggup meluluh lantahkan gedung.

Kalau itu terjadi, mari berterima kasih pada sepasang kekasih baru,

Jung Daehyun dan Yoo Youngjae.

.

.

Sementara itu…

Yongguk cemberut pada Himchan di sampingnya. Namun Himchan masih mengacuhkannya, dan malah tertawa menanggapi tingkah para fans yang hampir pingsan dibuat Daejae.

Zelo yang berdiri di samping Yongguk, mulai membisikkan sesuatu. "Himchan hyung kenapa?"

Yongguk menatap sayu pada lantai panggung yang dipijakinya. "Ia bilang padaku, bahwa ia kesal."

"Aku tau itu hyung-_- Tapi kenapa?"

Yongguk menoleh pada Zelo. Dan balas membisik. "Riasanku lebih bagus dari hasil riasannya, jadi ia merasa kesal disaingi oleh hyung. Padahal riasanku cuman dandanan tipis!" Yongguk berbicara penuh kefrustasian. Ia menoleh pada Himchan, namun namja manis itu masih belum menoleh padanya. "sekarang aku harus kehilangan rencana kencanku! Rasa lelahku hari ini dipastikan tak akan sembuh! Karena hanya Himchan , satu satunya obatku ! HUAAA !" Sang leader rupanya tak dapat menguasai kendali emosinya yang begitu menyedihkan. Ia pun hanya bisa menangkupkan wajahnya agar para fans tak melihat ekspresi memalukannya. Bisa habis peringkat sebagai Namja Berkarisma yang disandang!

Dan lagi lagi, Himchan tak sadar dengan sikap ganjil kekasihnya yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Hahaha… hyungdeul yang aneh." Zelo tertawa.

Sementara seorang namja di sampingnya ,

Tengah terkesima akan tawa menggemaskan Zelo…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**END!**

Akhirnya selesai juga !

Btw, Miyu mau curhat seputar ini FF..hehe

Jadi Miyu buat rencana FF ini kan pendek pendek aja ya.. lagipula Miyu rencanain menjelang ultah Daehyun. Udah dipikirin jauh jauh, tapi kehambat hingga baru mulai 2 hari sebelum ultah abang Daedae -_- istilahnya… NGARET/?

Ditambah lagi Miyu musti diajak kesini, kesana, kemari, ke mana saja pun boleh /? Jadi Miyu tambah stress "kok gak selesai selesai?!". Padahal janjinya musti tepat di hari ultah Dae dipublishnya -_-

Mana di luar rencana, FF nya kepanjangan! Hahaha… kadang hal yang kita sudah rencanakan, hasilnya akan berbeda ya! Hehe

Tapi syukurlah… selesai juga! Tepat waktu! Walau part 2 nya yang masih ngaret :p

Dan juga karena tema ini dengan pikiran mentok Miyu/? Jadi suka asal terketik saja, yang asal lewat di pikiran Miyu. Tau gak? Ini FF sebelumnya punya unsur *ehem* nya.. tp itu waktu belum puasa dibikin -_- akhirnya keinget akan terpublish tepat di ramadhan, akhirnya Miyu setting lagi biar gak *ehem* /? Makasih yang sudah ngasih saran ^^

Hahaha~ Oh ya! Omake terakhir semacam kode/? *Readernim : kode mulu ah! -_-* Antara mau dibuatin sekuel, atau enggak. Enggak? Ya udahh… *readernim : belum jawab kali! Ngeselin ah #lemparGranatKeMiyu (?)*

Kalo banyak review dan permintaannya, Miyu akan buat sekuel special JongLo !

Tapi…. Ada tapinya dong ;)

Miyu buatin khusus di hari ultah Zelo nanti! *Readernim : Berarti nunggu Oktober dong?* hehe… yup! Gak apa apa kan? ;D Miyu juga mau konsen berpuasa dulu dan menjernihkan pikiran dari yaoi yaoi an (?) #Plak. Kado ultah buat si adek Donghae (asal sama, lahirnya sama , beda tahun) ini :p .

biar bisa dipanjangin length nya/? kayak di part sebelumnya, **so i want to reply my beloved readernim who reviewed the last part ^^ let's check it out! **

**(but if you don't mind to read it, you can pass it and go through the review box to fill it with your review:D) **

* * *

**novalcahaya** : Kita sudah ngobrol panjang lebar bukan di PM xD btw, kamu meleset kalo bilang ff ini gak cacat xD Miyu typo loh/? Tp sudah terganti! And hwaiting for your struggle ^^ you can do it ;))

**DaeMinJae** : sstt… hayoo! Mikir aneh anehnya ditahan dulu sampe setelah lebaran xD nggak! Mereka cuman sahabatan :( sebagai DaeJae dalam imajinasi kita ajaaa #Ngenes /? 'Itu' apa?! O^O #SokPolos Makasih ^^/

**angelHimes** : sudah terApi ini chapternya /? #Abaikan .. iyapp Miyu emang lebih seneng kalo Yongguk jadi tunduk sama Himchan '-' capek lah di real life nya tegas dan berwibawa dan suka gengsi an sama himchan #curhat .. Makasih ^^/

**Itha Mrz** : dah ku tag kan di fb xD waa.. makasih ^^/

**maxero** : makasih banyak ^^/ hwaiting yoo!

**maeneqwin** : annyeong ! makasih sudah mau berkunjung '-')/ sudah yaa ;)

**yongchan** : sudah next! Hahaha! Selamat baca ;))

**DaeUuuU** : Makasih dah bilang keren ;A; Miyu nya? *abaikan*

**soo-iceu** : Kamu Suyanq? Ahh Makasih mau review lagi ;)) Miyu apal beberapa yang sering review di FF miyu! Wkwk..*sok kenal* . "KENAPA HARUS DI TBC-IN YAAMPUN MIYU BEBEB KESAYANGAN SUYANQ" miyu speechless xD ! ya ! baguslah kalau daejae shipper menerima ff ternista/? ini ;A; makasih ^^/

**Guest** : Sudah lanjut! Makasih ^^/

**Kkamjongie** : Rame apa nya , say? XD Terima kasih loh dah ngingetin Miyu sama BIG typo nya -_- itu jauh banget/? #HappyRamadhanDay juga ^^ semoga lancer yaa puasanya :D

**Daechan** : ampe 2x reviewnya ..haha.. bagus ! klo sekarang, udahin aja si yongguk py sim -_- ntar ditabokin kalo bilang "belom" #peace..nanti ada sekuel lagi malah^^ ditunggu aja.. makasih ^^/

**KimmyJV'DJ.s** : sip nyak!/? *orang betawi* xD makasih ^^/

* * *

.

.

.

.

**WANNA REVIEW THIS? –Salam cinta Miyu :***

**#HappyRamadhanDay**


End file.
